Bad massages
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Sakura gives the worst massages and Sasuke doesn't want to hurt her feelings... what would he do? Based on F.R.I.E.N.D.S


**Hey I'm back... I made this long time ago but it's all messed up.**

**As always I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were both in Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was ontop of Sakura giving her a relaxing massage. "Oh I cant belive we havent done this before... is so good.... so good for Sakura" Sakura said as Sasuke rub her back. Sasuke slowly pick up the timer and made it ding.

"Oh look its my turn" Sasuke said.

"That was a half an hour?" Sakura said looking at him.

"Hey its you timer" Sasuke said with a grin. Sakura rolled her eyes as the change positions.

"I dont want to brag about it but I give the best massage's" Sakura said setting up the timer.

"Alright then massage me up" Sasuke said. Sakura started to give a massage making Sasuke flinch in pain.

"So good is it?" Sakura said while smiling.

"So good that I don't know why i did to deserve it" Sasuke said trying to take the timer in his hand and end his torture.

"Oh no buddy you are not gonna make it longer" Sakura said taking away the timer. Sasuke try not to flinch much but he couldnt it hurt to much. "Say good bye to sore muscles!" Sakura said happily.

"Good bye muscles" Sasuke said as Sakura kept clawing him.

The next day Sasuke sat in the Itchiraku's with Naruto, telling him what had happend. "Im telling you she give's the worst massagest ever... its was like she was torturing me for information... and I wanted to give it up but I didnt know what it was!" Sasuke said.

"If it hurt so much, you should tell her" Naruto said.

"Look its the first time I'm in a relationship I dont want to screw it up because I said the thruth" Sasuke said and Naruto nod.

" Look I have to go Tsunade-sama is waiting for me... so see you later" Sasuke said and left. Sasuke went all the way thinking of a way to tell Sakura that he didnt like her massage without hurting her feeling.

After a long day of mission Sasuke went to Sakura's where his friend were hanging out. There he saw Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and of course Sakura. "I swear this mission that Tsunade has given us has been the worst" Ino said.

"I know what you mean... they're troublesome" Shikamaru sigh. "You think everything is troublesome" Ino said as he glance at her lazy boyfriend who just yawn.

"Oh here let me give you some massage" Sakura said and began to give massage to Ino.

"What the fuck! What did I do to you, so you can torture me like that" Ino said jumping away.

"What? what do you mean? I use to give Hinata massage's until she became alergic" Sakura said looking and Hinata who look away.

"And Sasuke love's them See?" Sakura said. Sakura began to massage Sasuke and he bagan to flinch.

"No he dosnt he's in pain" Ino said.

"No he's not" Sakura said.

"Yes he is" Sasuke said. Sakura stop and look at him with a sad look.

"What?" Sakura said.

"Im sorry but that hurts" Sasuke said.

"You've been lying to me?... i cant believe you do that" Sakura said.

"Maybe he didnt want to hurt you" Naruto said and Hinata nodded.

"But the minutes we lie to each other.... you know what is fine" Sakura said and sat with Ino.

"Look Sakura im sorry" Sasuke said.

"I said Forget it Sasuke" Sakura said trying not to look at him in the eyes.

Hours later they have all left and Sasuke and Sakura were alone. "Babe i was bluffing about the massage thing... i really like them" Sasuke said.

"Please stop... i said i didnt care... just say it" Sakura said.

"Ok i dont like you massages" Sasuke said. Sakura flinch and bit her lip so she wouldnt cry.

"See no big deal" Sakura said.

"But now you're crying" Sasuke said.

" Im not crying about that is about something that happend at the hospital" Sakura said as tear came down.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"My Boyfriend said he didnt like my massages" Sakura said.

"babe is ok you dont have the best at everything'' Sasuke said.

"You don't know me at all!" Sakura exclaim.

"OK you give the worst massages in the world" Sasuke said.

" Im cryimg here" Sakura said.

"You give the best bad massages... if they would look for it they look for you" Sasuke said.

"So if there was award for the best bad massage... who would get that?" Sakura asked.

"It would be you... and you get all the awards" Sasuke said.

"So they could called the award the Sakura?" Sakura asked.

" Absolutely" Sasuke said while smirking.

"OK! I suck!!" Sakura sai cheerfully. Sakura smiled and hug Sasuke who hug her back. He just knew her too much.

* * *

**Well that's about it! **

**Hope you all like it. **

**PLease review**


End file.
